My Guardian Angel
by okiesmokes
Summary: AU. As result of a dysfunctional family and years of abuse, Sasukes heart turns to stone. Can a small child and her older brother, Naruto, save him and show him that there's more to life outside of the prison he calls a home? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** First off, this is my first fic ever, and the idea has been driving me crazy for about a month now. So here I am. Oh, and I don't have a Beta so if you'd like to be mine, let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings for this chapter:** A small curse here and there. There's an OC in this story, but she's a small child that I think you'll all learn to love.

**Summary:** As result of a dysfunctional family and years of abuse, Sasukes heart turns to stone. Can a little deaf girl and her older brother, Naruto, save him and show him that there's more to life outside of the prison he calls a home? _Edited: 1/12/12_

**My Guardian Angel**

A bright sun seeped its way through closed blinds causing onyx eyes to slowly open; squinting in protest. The smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs, and coffee filled the air.

Sasuke hated bacon.

He hated mornings.

Heck, he hated just about everything.

Flipping over onto his stomach, he allowed his unusually unruly black bangs to fall over his eyes, before smashing his face back into his pillow. On any other day Sasuke would have gotten out of bed before the sun came up, taken a quick shower, then went out for a run. For a seventeen year old, his day to day life had a pretty stable routine to it. On weekdays he attended school, came home, did his homework, read a book, at dinner, read some more, then went to bed. On weekends, he ran, read books, studied, and did any chores his parents might ask of him. No going to clubs or parties, no sneaking out in the dead of night to see a girlfriend, no hanging out with friends, period. Simply put; he had no social life. Not because he was some geek that couldn't make friends, in fact, he was the exact opposite. Everyone wanted to be friends with the ever so handsome Sasuke Uchiha, but he refused to let anyone in. It's not that he thought he was better than any of them, he just felt that making friends was pointless, since he never stayed in one place more than a year. Long distance friendships and relationships were too stressful, therefore he decided it was best to just avoid people altogether.

Today was a sole example of why he had decided to live his life secluded from everyone else; it was moving day.

Moving from one place to another in short time spans was a crucial part of the Uchiha lifestyle since Sasukes father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the owner of a very successful business. To keep said business successful, the man made sure to stay involved with every aspect of his business as much as humanly possible, meaning; if moving himself and his family to a new state, city, or continent was deemed necessary, so be it. The Uchiha family had already moved a total of four times in just the past year alone. So to Sasuke, today would be nothing special. It was just a blimp in his usual routine that he would easily recover from in a day or two.

Slowly lifting his head from his pillow, Sasuke looked towards his bedroom door then to the bathroom and back again, contemplating whether or not to go ahead and take a shower or go downstairs, prolonging the process. Choosing the latter of the two, he sulked downstairs and to the kitchen, not once looking up. A few seconds later he was greeted by his mother who was munching on an egg sandwich and sipping coffee.

"Oh stop making that face, honey. It makes you look constipated."

Sasuke continued to scowl, not willing to give her a reply.

His mother was use to him acting this way; never smiling and only speaking when it was completely necessary. "And besides, our new house is right outside of town, there are plenty of places you can go and meet kids your age. God knows you need to get out more." Mikoto smiled and walked up to the coffee maker, grabbing another cup and filling it up.

"Where's father?" He asked quickly, as she sat the coffee in front of him. He really didn't want to hear another one of his mothers' speeches on how important it was to have an avid social life at his age. She made it a point to talk to him about it at least once a month, causing him to eventually give in and 'go out' with a few friends for the rest of the day, which usually consisted of him walking down to the library and reading for a few hours then going home and telling his mother some bogus story about friends he didn't really have.

"He flew out last night. I asked him to go ahead and help the movers a day early. Now all you have to do is unpack your things and set up your new room when we get there. No hustle and bustle. You can thank me later." She caressed his chin and gave him a small peck on the forehead. "Now go get a shower, sweetie. We leave in an hour."

-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=

"Wake up, sweetie." Sasuke open his eyes upon hearing his mothers' words.

'_So this is the place, huh_.' He wiped the fog off the taxi window that built up from all the rain with his hand in order to get a better look at his new house. As he got out of the car he took a moment to look at the surrounding houses, not caring that he was getting soaked. Not that it mattered how the rest of the neighborhood looked, since Sasuke was going to do everything in his power to stay inside, in order to delay having to meet any new people.

Walking into the house, he took off his shoes and bounced upstairs to his room. His father had already visited several times, to get things ready, and already picked out the room he would be given. The entire third floor would be Sasukes. Not that it was anything special. When he heard the announcement, he figured it would be somewhat like a mini apartment with its own little kitchen, bathroom, living space, and bedroom.

He was wrong.

Once he reached the top step and opened the door he realized it was just one large room with two doors on the far wall; one being a closet and the other being a bathroom. The only furniture in his room consisted of a queen sized bed, a desk with a chair, and a computer, making the already very large room seem even bigger.

Noticing the bay window, he walked over and sat on the bench, watching the rain drops run down the glass panes. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked his new living space. It was different from having a regular bedroom. It seemed more private. If there was one thing Sasuke cherished, it was his privacy.

'_Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad thing._'

-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=

"I knew I should have run away as soon as mother informed me we were moving again!" Sasuke mumbled to himself in rage. He and his family had only been living there for a week so far and the townspeople were already becoming very upset. Not because they were a nuisance, but because Fugaku moved them there since it was a small town, untouched by big corporate businesses. He wanted to be the first to expand there, but most of the townspeople weren't very fond of the idea. They were afraid their nice quiet town would soon become overpopulated and crazy, "Like that damn City of New York!" as one person put it.

A petition was circulating throughout the town and a meeting was being held next week, but Fugaku knew none of that would do them any good. He already had the rights to build another branch there, and even if he hadn't he had enough power to make it happen anyway, but that didn't make him any happier about the whole ordeal. He stormed around the house constantly, ranting about this and that, to no one unparticular. Anyone who happened to run into him in the large house underwent his wrath. If he wasn't complaining and stomping around, he was in his study doing work and God only knows what else.

That's the only time Sasuke would come out of his room, usually just to grab a bite to eat, then run back up to his safe haven before being noticed. This time he wasn't so lucky. Just as he was about to run back upstairs, his father came bursting out of his study, taking all of his problems out on him. A good hour and a half passed before he got the chance to run back to his room.

Sasuke walked over to the bay window and sat down grabbing a book from a still unpacked box. Sitting there and reading for the better part of the day had become a habit of his. It was an escape from the real world. He could read for hours, getting lost in the story, feeling as if he were there with the characters, and not stuck in this hell hole.

As he started to open the book he noticed movement in his peripherals. Turning his head to look out the window, he noticed a little girl running out of the front door of the house directly across the street. In the doorway stood a tall blond haired man, smiling, and watching the child's movements.

Sasuke was surprised to see anyone at the house. He'd been staring out his window for seven days now and hadn't seen a single person come or go.

Letting his eyes wander back to the girl, he noticed the reason she seemed so excited. A boy stepped out of the drivers' seat of his car, quickly snatching her up and embracing her. The boy looked exactly like the man at the door, same spiky blond hair and tanned skin, just a tad shorter. It was obvious he was the man's son, but the little girl looked like neither of them. Sasuke quickly concluded that she must have gotten her looks from her mother.

The boy carefully put the girl down and waved to the man, giving him a big goofy looking smile, then turning back to the girl. She looked up at him and started moving her hands around manically.

'Great, my neighbors are a bunch of freaks, just what I need.' Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight and was about to turn away when he noticed the boy began moving his hands around also. "Sign language..." How could he have been so stupid? Of course it was sign language.

'_Well at least I won't have any way to communicate with them, even if mother tries to force me._' He smiled to himself at the thought.

Just as soon as Sasuke got his hopes up, everything came crashing down.

The man in the doorway walked out and began talking to the boy. Not using sign language, not writing his words down on paper, not even a hint of telepathy, _he spoke_, and the boy talked back. '_At least one of them can't talk…'_ The man gestured his hands towards the house and began walking back inside, the boy and girl following. Just as the boy was closing the door he glanced towards Sasukes home, looking directly at his window, and gave him a slight grin before walking inside. 

'_Fuck._' Sasuke thought to himself. '_They noticed me, just my fucking luck!_' He stood up quickly and stomped towards his bed. '_Maybe they won't come introduce themselves. We've been here a week and I didn't even know someone lived there until now. Hopefully they're some type of sheltered freaks that keep to themselves. Yeah, that's probably it._' And just like that, Sasuke regained a hint of hope.

-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=

**Authors Note: Update: 1/12/12 **I read over this story a few days ago, hoping to start writing the third chapter, when I realized how horrible the first two chapters were. Here's the updated version of chapter one. Once I finish updating chapter two, I'll post the third chapter. Sorry for the wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> The story finally starts to pick up near the middle of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> As result of a dysfunctional family and years of abuse, Sasukes heart turns to stone. Can a little deaf girl and her older brother, Naruto, save him and show him that there's more to life outside of the prison he calls a home?  
><em>Edited: 124/12 – No new chapter today, but I've finally finished editing this chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates :l  
><em>

* * *

><p>Two days passed since Sasukes encounter, if you can even call it that, with the blond boy next door. Sasuke expected the family to come over and introduce themselves to his own but no such thing happened. Maybe the Gods were on his side for once.<p>

In all honesty, Sasuke had forgotten all about it after about an hour or so of worrying. He had something even more bothersome taking over his so called life, the one thing most people spend their lives trying to defeat, trying to avoid at all cost; yeah that's right, boredom.

In just two days time he'd already read at least five books. The strain of staring at a book 24/7 was doing a number on his eyes so attempting to read another was out of the question. This left Sasuke with two options; either take a nap, or go downstairs and join his family. He chose to do neither of the two. Instead, he just sat at his window, staring at nothing unparticular.

He felt somewhat like the character Shia Labeouf played in Disturbia. Except for the fact that absolutely nothing exciting happened in his neighborhood. Every once in awhile someone would check their mail or get in their car and leave, but that was pretty much all that happened.

The only thing Sasuke found remotely interesting was a small puppy running back and forth down the sidewalk, chasing a blue butterfly. Every once in a while the dog would trip over its own paws and fall down, only to get back up and continue its chase. It seemed as if the butterfly was intentionally teasing the dog, going close enough to keep its attention, but staying far enough away so it couldn't be caught. Sasuke was almost tempted to laugh at the animals' antics. _Almost._

Just as Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the little show, his door quickly swung open, revealing his smiling mother. She stepped inside not allowing her unnaturally devious smile falter. She was up to something and Sasuke knew it.

"No."

Mikoto gave him a confused look, refusing to drop the charade. "No?"

"That's what I said." He turned back to the window, becoming a little disappointed when he noticed the dog was nowhere to be found. '_Well there went my only source of entertainment. Great_.' He turned his head back towards his mother and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're so very difficult Sasuke. But I guess most teenagers are naturally rebellious, right? Maybe we should get you enrolled in some sort of sport. Or maybe we could all take up a family counseling class. I'm sure I could talk your father into giving up at least one night to be with his family. Well no, what am I thing? You're perfectly normal! I'm so sorry sweetie; I just worry about your demeanor sometimes. And you know how I get-"

"Mom!" He quickly cut her off. "You're doing it again."

"Oh right, sorry. Well anyway, I've noticed you haven't left the house since we moved here, and well… We're running low on milk and bread so… I was hoping you'd go out to the local market and pick up a few things for me?"

"Hn."

"Fresh air will do you good, sweetie." She gave him her best smile and handed him a small list.

Sasuke took it without looking.

He tried to act like the small favor would kill him to do, but in reality, he didn't mind doing things for his mother. He knew good and well that she worked very hard and doing chores for her was the least he could do. And besides, he knew that deep down, she knew that it didn't really bother him. It was all just the act of a teenager.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder as thanks and quickly walked out of the room. Once he could no longer hear the echo of her footsteps, he glanced down at the list and sighed. It was only eight or nine small things, no big deal.

He walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit at random, with no need to look at what he was grabbing. All of his clothes were already organized into complete outfits, from casual to chic. It was kind of an OCD habit he picked up around twelve. Now it was just part of his normal routine, he never really gave it a second thought.

After getting dressed and looking himself over in the full length mirror, he finally decided he looked decent enough to go out.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are the noodles in this place?"<p>

Sasuke had spent at least an hour now in the market, searching for the items on his list. He found the first few things easily but was having a hard time finding noodles and hot sauce. He'd already made his way through every isle at least three times now. Any sane person would seek out a worker and ask for help, but not Sasuke. He had too much pride to admit he was having trouble with such a simple task.

"Finally!" He grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and tossed it into his basket. "Who the hell puts hot sauce near the dog food section?"

As soon as Sasuke turned around to go look for the last item on his list, he ran into a group of people, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Once he realized what happened he noticed the people standing before him.

"Well are you going to help me or what?" He snarled, giving them his best glare.

They all looked at him for a moment and began to laugh hysterically.

'_What the hell_?'

"Fine, whatever." He slowly stood up and began to compose himself, wiping his pants and shirt off.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Huh. You're that new rich kid that moved here about a week ago then?" A tall boy with red hair and piercing green eyes asked. He was very well toned, but not overly buff, and the numerous tattoos he sported added to the tough aura he emitted.

Sasuke wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Yeah."

"So it's your prick of a fathers fault that my dad's business is being shut down."

It wasn't a question and Sasuke knew it. "Hn"

"What was that, bastard?"

"My birth doesn't lack legal legitimacy."

"Oh now you're asking for it, smartass!" The red head drew his fist back when a boy with brown hair tied into a ponytail put his hand on his shoulder. "Enough Gaara."

The red head looked at his friend in annoyance but willingly calmed himself down. "This isn't over." They both turned around leaving Sasuke to stare at their backs in disbelief.

Who were they to talk to him, Sasuke Uchiha, like that? They had no right. So his father was causing a few dozen people to lose their job, that wasn't his fault. He wasn't his father. He had no say so in the matter. And besides, did they think the company would run itself? Hell no it wouldn't! The same people who lost their old jobs would probably end up being employed by his father. They would most likely end up with the same pay too, and have sit down jobs instead of hard labor. What was there to complain about?

Sasuke was _furious_. No, he was beyond furious, he was enraged.

"This is why I never go out." He knew that wasn't true, but at least he had a legitimate reason now, if anyone asked that is.

He quickly picked up all his groceries and turned around to go ask for someone to lead him to the noodles. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was prepared to ask for help. He no longer cared about his self pride, he just wanted to hurry up with his chore so he could go home. When he turned he noticed two small boxes in the middle of the isle. Picking them up he realized they were both boxes of angel hair noodles.

"You're kidding me."

He looked around to see if maybe someone dropped them on accident, but no one was on the isle besides himself. Reluctantly, he threw them into his basket and stalked off to the cash registers.

* * *

><p>"How was your trip? Did you find everything okay?"<p>

"I'd hardly call it a trip." Sasuke began taking the items out of the bags and putting them in their respectable places, not looking up at his mother. Mikoto took his tone as a sign that he needed space and decided to go into the study in order to pester Fugaku.

As Sasuke was about to close the cabinet he just put the boxes of noodles in, something caught his eye. There was a post-it note stuck to the side of one of the boxes. He reached in the cabinet and tore it off, quickly reading it:

_Saw you were having trouble.  
><em>_Decided this was the least I could do.  
><em>_-Welcome to the neighborhood, Naruto_

_Ps: They're near the trash bags. Crazy, huh?_

Sasuke smirked at the last line. This town was fucking insane.

* * *

><p>Mikoto and Sasuke sat in the dining room discussing upcoming events while eating chicken parmesan and baked eggplant, well Mikoto was eating, Sasuke just pushed his food around on his plate. Fugaku didn't show up for dinner, like always. He was too busy doing work in his study.<p>

The ravens' mother informed him earlier that she would be leaving that night to go on a business trip. That's right, she did indeed have a job, and she didn't work for Fugaku like most people thought. She was, in fact, an assistant to one of the biggest magazine owners in New York. It's not that she needed a job, she was already very wealthy, but she was the type of person that needed something to do all the time. Her wealth actually helped her to keep a job, since Fugaku was constantly moving the family around, she was able to take a jet up to New York at any given time, if needed. But because of the distance, she did most of her work via email.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see a movie together before I go? I could go pack now, giving us just enough time to see a short film."

"No. You have more important things to attend to."

Mikoto tried her best to hide the look of disappointment making its way onto her face but Sasuke could still see the pain of rejection in her eyes. "Maybe another time." He quickly added.

"Yes, another time." She took a sip of tea, studying her son. "If you don't like the meal, you can always go to the market and buy whatever you'd like. I'll leave my credit card on top of the fridge, in case you need anything."

Sasuke looked down at his plate. It contained the same amount of food that it did when he first sat down to eat. It's not that he didn't like his mothers cooking; he just never seemed to have much of an appetite. "It's fine, I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?" She nodded. "Have a nice trip mother."

Before heading to his room Sasuke quickly rummaged through each and every yet to be unpacked box that was left sitting in the living room area. Keeping as quiet as possible, he made his way to the last box, carefully opening it and scanning the contents with his eyes before finally finding what he was looking for. Grabbing the items, he quickly made his way up to his room and locked the door behind him.

Placing the items on his desk, he walked over to his window and sat down, out of habit. He hated when his mom left for business trips. There was never any way to tell how long she would be gone. Sometimes her trips only lasted a week or so. Other times it could last up to two months. Yes, he missed his mother, but that wasn't the main reason he hated her parting. Without her around, he was no longer safe. As soon as she left, his house would become a prison.

All he could do now is sit in his room and enjoy the last few hours he had left before all hell broke loose.

Looking out of his window he noticed the blond boy was outside again. He was on the porch tending to a BBQ grill while his sister sat in the yard picking small wildflowers. The boy looked at his sister and smiled, before flipping a few burgers and walking towards her. He then sat down on his knees and snatched up a handful of the flowers she'd been picking, tying them together. Once he was done he sat what seemed to be a makeshift crown on her head and smiled. The girl looked up at him with pure joy and quickly jumped up, tackling him in a hug.

After returning the sign of affection and telling her something in sign language, he then got back up and walked into his home, leaving her to continue with her fun.

Sasuke took the lack of interaction as a chance to take a quick bathroom break. Once he realized just how fast he made said break, he cursed himself for having such a lame life, but quickly got over it, returning to his only source of entertainment.

As soon as he looked out the window he realized the girl was no longer alone. She was now accompanied by two boys who looked to be a few years older than her. As Sasuke looked closer he noticed the girl was crying.

How could he have missed so much in such a short amount of time?

The girl stood up and started to turn towards her home but one of the boys suddenly stuck his foot out, causing her to trip and fall. The other boy began laughing hysterically and pointing. Both boys seemed to be making fun of her, saying things to make her cry even harder. She turned to them with tear filled eyes and signed something, causing them to laugh even harder.

Finally, her brother came out of the house and stood on the porch, watching them in confusion. The boy that tripped her turned towards him and yelled something, but the blond didn't respond. He just stood there, arms crossed.

'_Why isn't he doing anything? She's just a little girl, go protect her_!' Sasuke watched in disbelief while the girl kept crying.

'_Wait, why do I care so much? I don't even know who she is. But she's so small… What could she possibly have done to deserve that? It's not like she could have said anything!_' Sasuke fumed. He had half a mind to go out there and help her himself. How could anyone not be protective over the child?

Just as Sasuke began to hate the blond, he suddenly opened his mouth. He only said a few words, but the two boys faces quickly paled. Oh how Sasuke wished he could hear what they were saying, but opening the window was too risky. The blond then sent them one of the most chilling glares Sasuke had ever seen. It was almost as intimidating as his Uchiha glare.

The two boys looked at each other before quickly running off.

Once they were out of sight, the blond walked up to his sister and bent down, looking her in the eyes. They signed back and forth a few times before the boy pointed to his chest, snatching off what looked like a pendant.

'_To hell with it! So what if I get caught._' Sasuke had to know what they were saying. He realized the boy moved his lips as he signed. He knew from movies that people did that so the other person could learn to read lips, so when someone who didn't know sign language tried communicating with someone who was deaf, neither person would be completely clueless.(1)

Sasuke grabbed the handle to the widow, hoping more than anything that it wouldn't squeak. Slowly cracking it open he let out a sigh of relief.

"-was hers. As long as you have this, you'll never be alone. You'll have your own guardian angel with you at all times. No one can hurt you anymore." He grinned and put the pendant around her neck before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her inside.

Sasuke sighed and laid back against the wall. Maybe his neighbors weren't as bad as he thought. But he sure as hell wasn't going to go out of his way to introduce himself to them, that was for sure.

Deciding this was the perfect chance to take a nap, Sasuke closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: (1) - I'm sorry if that seemed confusing. The only thing i could think of to justify this was the movie Orphan.  
>Also, I just wanted to clarify that Sasuke is in no way, a wimp. He's probably the strongest person in this story. Just because I put that he's abused in this story, doesn't make him weak. Just bear with me.<p> 


End file.
